


Growing Pains

by Luki



Series: KHR Tumblr Snippets & Unfinished Fanfics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Growing up was bad enough the first time.  Going through a speed run was a special kind of hell.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr last year. I just wanted to write something where Reborn managed to trip Dino and Tsuna style.

For Reborn, the only saving grace to the incident was that nobody else was at home to see it.  He’d been halfway down the stairs when he felt the shift of his body, adding centimetres almost instantly, and found his feet tripping over one another, rolling down the stairs in a manner reminiscent of his students, face planting on the floor.

He gritted his teeth, stumbled back to his feet, and for the twelfth time that month, had to supress the urge to hunt down and kill Tsuna.

All of the Arcobaleno were grateful that the curse was broken.  There was no question of that - no longer were they immortal or confined to the bodies of toddlers, they were free.  In a few years, they’d be back to full strength too.  As it was, they were growing up approximately 7-8 years to each one – theorised to be a year for each Arcobaleno.

Unfortunately, it did have some nasty side effects.  When the curse first hit, all of them had been in seclusion for months.  Not just out of humiliation, but to learn how to survive again.  They had all known, logically, that they now had the bodies of toddlers, but that didn’t change the fact that their brains and muscle memory insisted they were adults, with the height, weight and reach that came with it.  Fon had suffered the worst for that – his entire body was a weapon, and miscalculating so much of an inch of his reach could be fatal.  It had taken months to reteach their bodies how to act.

Now, with the curse broken, they were growing up.  Fast.  And they were starting to realise just how dangerous that was.  Limbs could grow centimetres in an hour, clothes could be outgrown in a day, and there was no way to predict when the next growth spurt would come.

Every single one of them bar Mammon (who rather frustratingly could just create an illusionary body with perfectly proportional limbs and work around it until they finished growing) was banned from any kind of field work, and began living, as Iemitsu had once jokingly referred to as ‘Tsunayoshi-style.’  The man had then found himself put on some very involuntary medical leave for the remark.

To put it bluntly, they were clumsy.  There wasn’t a doorframe, a step or a rug that wasn’t hit, tripped over or slipped on.  And it only got worse when they hit the teens, and their already awkward growth spurts hit overdrive, adding additional features thanks to the joy of puberty just to make their lives that little bit more intolerable.

As a result, Fon had vanished, Verde was locked away in his lab where nothing shy of an alien landing was getting him out, Colonello was staying with Lal, milking the ‘poor defenceless fiancé’ for all it was worth, and Skull, although as impossible to reach as Fon, was documenting his speedy growth via web videos that had gone viral in mafia circles.

Reborn would have loved to have done the same.  He had several dozen safe houses set up after the original curse – he could have happily sequestered himself away until he ceased to be such a threat to himself.  Unfortunately, he still had a job to do.  Tsuna was well on his way to becoming a fine Boss, but he was at a delicate stage and Reborn wasn’t about to undo all his hard work by missing the later (and gloriously blackmail worthy) awkward teen years.  Even if that meant he had to do it during his own awkward teen years.

He muttered curses as he stumbled back to his feet.  The additional inch meant this suit no longer fit either, so he’d have to go upstairs and change again.    
On the bright side, this inch might finally have tipped him over Tsuna.  His student was never going to be a particularly tall man compared to Reborn, but it was still a pretty novel checkpoint.

And if it hadn’t, he’d just have Leon shift into a pair of scissors and attack his student’s hair until he was, as payment for putting him through this humiliation in the first place.

Perfect.


End file.
